Lasciviousness and Innocence
by Prillylove25
Summary: Opposites truly do attract when it comes to best friends, Bella and Jasper. She's a classically trained ballet dancer and he's a tatted up photographer who hopes to crack the shell of her structured life. Will the walls crumble when her freshman year crush, Edward, appears or will she close herself off completely? Entry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest **Tied for first place public vote****

**Title: Lasciviousness and Innocence**

**Name: Prillylove25 **

**Beta'd By: A Jasper For Me**

**Summary: Opposites truly do attract when it comes to best friends, Bella and Jasper. She's a classically trained ballet dancer and he's a tatted up photographer who hopes to crack the shell of her structured life. Will the walls crumble when her freshman year crush, Edward, appears or will she close herself off completely?**

**I want to thank my amazing beta A Jasper For Me, without you darlin, the story wouldn't have been what it was. Thank you so much. And just so that everyone knows...I am currently working on follow up chapters. I will be posting them as a new story, but it will pick up where this o/s leaves off. Thank you for the support and for the votes. You all rocked my world and made my day. Big squishy hugs to you all.**

**BPOV**

I struggled up the last flight of stairs to the loft I shared with my best friend Jasper. My arms loaded down with my purse, dance bag, the small bag of groceries and the rather large bag of sushi I picked up for dinner.

Walking down the dim hallway, I let out a relief-filled sigh as my door came into sight. I looked down to the handle and realized my keys were somewhere in my purse. I sigh while kicking at the door with my foot. "Jazz, my hands are full, come open the door!" I yelled out. I stood there, tapping my toe as I waited for him to come. "You've got to be kidding me!" I whisper to myself. "Jazz, come on! My hands are..." I begin to say, but stop as the door opens and there standing in all of his glory is my kryptonite, Edward Cullen, shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips, the top button opened with tatts blazing and that amazing brownish bronze hair messed up to perfection.

I stand there in a daze for a second, "Um...where's Jazz?" I ask, as he reaches out and grabs the grocery and take out-bags.

"He's back in the studio setting up for some shots." He says, walking to the kitchen and setting the bags down. I set my purse and dance bag by the door and follow him.

"I didn't know he had a shoot today." I say, blatantly ogling his jean-covered ass, watching as he walks to the other side of the kitchen counter and sits down on one of the bar stools. I feel him watching me as I begin unpacking the milk, ice cream, eggs and bagels from the grocery bag.

"I guess it was a last minute thing from his editor. The other model could only do a shoot tonight." He says, his eyes following me as I put the ice cream in the freezer. "Just get out of rehearsal?" He asks, as I reach to put the milk and eggs in the refrigerator.

His eyes and the coolness from the fridge cause my nipples to harden. I let out a shaky breath as I tuck the eggs into their cubby on the door. "Yeah. The principles got to leave early tonight. The choral was fucking up, so we were pardoned." I say with a smile, trying to not show that he is making me nervous.

"You're a principle?"

"Yes."

"Don't be modest Bells!" I hear Jazz from behind me. I feel him snake his arms around my waist, resting his head on my chin. "She has the lead role in A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"You're Titania?" Edward asks, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

I nod my head. I feel Jazz silently laughing behind me. "I have no idea how you can be so confident on stage,but be so shy off stage." He teases me. I push him off me, feeling the blush creep up on my face. "Don't get huffy, I'm just teasing you, darlin'." He says, pulling me back to his chest. He lays soft kisses on my neck, bringing goosebumps all over my arms and back.

I close my eyes and lean back into Jasper's arms, letting out a contented hum. To those who look at our friendship, most would think he and I would clash like oil and water, but, he is the peanut butter to my jelly. He is my voice when I can't express myself, and I am his calm when nothing but rage wants to come out.

I'm his tiny dancer. He thinks it is funny to nickname me after the Elton John song. The perfect little ballerina with pale skin and defined muscles. He is my walking art exhibit. He is fully tatted and pierced and just plain bad boy personified. And I love him for it.

We met on the first day my freshman year of college in Art Appreciation. He didn't have the required textbook yet, so he leaned over and shared mine. He also borrowed my extra notebook and pen because he forgot those too. He laughed at my organized backpack and declared right there that we were meant to meet. We were yin and yang in the flesh.

He lived in a loft off campus his parents bought him, so many nights, I crashed with him to get away from my annoying dorm mate. At the end of that fall semester, he came home with me for Christmas because his parents went on a cruise and wouldn't be home and when we came back for winter semester, I moved in with him.

Over time, he discovered my love for tattoos and piercings. As a dance major with hopes to be a prima one day, I could never get any, so I live vicariously through him. I would go along with him every time he got a new piece done or a new piercing.

As time dragged on, Jasper and I got closer and closer until one night I was going on about how I needed to find a man and get laid. We sat there staring at each other for the longest time until we just ripped each other clothes off and devoured each other. We made a promise that it was just friends taking care of each other's needs and we've been taking care of each other for the past five years now. Occasionally we date, but we seem just seem to find our way back to each other's arms.

Edward's cough brings me back to reality. "I will defiantly have to come with Jazz to watch you. I do love Shakespeare." He says with his signature smirk. "Plus, I think you will look pretty amazing in fairy wings."

"I've seen her in them, fucking amazing!" Jasper says, releasing his hold on me and walking over to the take-out bag, unpacking it. "She won't let me photograph her in them though. She's got a practice pair in her room, taunting me." He adds with a smirk, pulling out the sushi containers.

Jasper graduated with a degree in photography. He mainly does his more artistic work here in the studio in our loft. His more upscale clientele he photographs for in the studio at the magazine he works for. His job there put's food on the table he claims, but the work he does in the ,loft studio feeds his soul.

"Whatever!" I rebut. "Not that I mind, but what kind of photo shoot are you doing here?"

"Damn editor wants me to redo the shots I did last week to go along with the fiction pieces the magazine is running." He scoffs. "She said they are too innocent. She wants more 'lasciviousness' to go along with the innocence. The female model I used last week couldn't do anything until six so I told her to come here. Not to mention, the male model I used couldn't re-shoot. Thank God for Edward. There was no way I was staying there and working with my editor breathing down my neck. I hope that's okay?" He asks, while pouring the soy sauce into little dipping bowls for the three of us.

"You know it's no worries, baby." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just sucks that she's messing with your vision again."

"Eh, like I said, it pays the bills and feeds me. I can work on my other pieces for the show another time."

The three of us sit and talk while we eat sushi and drink beer. I get up and grab a quick shower while Jasper and Edward pick up from dinner. After I towel off and change into a pair of boy shorts and one of Jasper's oversized t-shirts I curl up on the couch with my kindle and just relax.

When six o'clock hit, and the model wasn't there, Jasper started to get antsy. "Bells, can you just stand in for me so I can set the lighting? I want to get going the minute she gets here."

I pull myself from my spot on the couch and walk into the studio. "Only because I love you." I say, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Where do you want me?"

Jasper just smirks at me. "That's a loaded question, especially when you're wearing my clothes." He cocks his eyebrow up at me. I just smile and silently giggle. "Go over and sit down at Edward's feet." I swallow my nerves and walk over to where Edward is sitting on an over-stuffed leather chair. He is sitting back, legs bent and spread wide open. His arms are resting on the arm of the chair as his hands stroke the soft looking leather. He tilts his head to the side and watches me walk towards him.

As I position myself on the floor at his feet, Jasper directs me, "Sit so that your legs lay over top of Edward's feet. You don't have to pose, just sit there so I can get the lights angled just right." He says, while walking around and adjusting the way the lighting is hitting Edward and I.

"So, how come you've never invited me to see you dance before?" Edward asks.

I just stare at him for a moment. The way the lights are casting off of his hair, and nipple piercings has me, mesmerized. His eyes take on an amused look and I'm snapped out of my stupor. "Um, I never knew you were interested in coming and watching me dance." I say, letting my hair fall over my face as I look down to my nails.

I feel his hand brushing the hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. "I've always been interested in what you look like when you dance." He says in a low, seductive voice.

"Why didn't..." I begin to ask, but am cut off when Jasper starts to yell.

"Mother-fucking-cock-sucking-bitch!" He yells, furiously typing into his phone.

"What's up, Jazz?" Edward asks.

"That dumb sorry excuse of a model just sent me a text telling me she isn't coming."

"What the fuck! She's under contract, she has to come for the re-shoot." Edward says, getting up and walking over to Jasper. I just stay in my spot on the floor and pull my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees, internally prepping myself for a long night of a pissy Jasper.

"She said she doesn't care what her contract says, she isn't coming. She's engaged to some socialite now and doesn't need to work anymore." He says, as he begins pacing.

"Well, I can make myself available to you to shoot with another model tomorrow." Edward offers up.

"I have to have all the re-shoots done tonight or my editor says she is going to use stock images they have the rights to." Jasper says, running his fists through his hair. "Fuuuccckkk!" He yells out.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, I can't believe I am about to say what I'm going to say. "I'll do it, Jazz."

Both his and Edward's heads snaps down to where I am sitting. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't want your work to get replaced with some stupid stock images."

In a flash, Jasper is in front of me and I am pressed to his chest. "You really don't know how fucking much this means to me. These photos are a huge payout. I'm booking you for a pedicure at that spa you love so much but don't go to all the time because you say you can't afford it." He says, kissing my forehead. I let out a giggle and hug him back then feel his mouth at my ear. "And later, the best multiple orgasms in your life."

I suck in a shaky breath and push him away when I hear him chuckle. "What do you need me to wear?"

"The dress that is hanging on the rack. Very minimal make-up. Hair down, just leave it wavy. It will really go well with the setting I'm looking to create." I listen as he goes into photographer mode. I could literally see the wheels turning behind his beautiful ice blue eyes.

I grabbed the dress and walked out towards my room. As I stripped down, I couldn't help but chastise myself for actually volunteering to do this. How the hell am I supposed to pull off looking anything close to good standing next to Edward. Fuck that! How the hell am I supposed to be coherent next to Edward.

I sigh to myself trying to push all my doubts aside and finish putting on a little bit of make-up and run a brush through my almost-dry hair. I look in the mirror, tilting my head to the side, taking myself in...not too bad. Maybe I can do this.

With the confidence boost, I make my way down to the studio. Edward and Jasper are standing close together, talking. I see Jasper reach up and run his hands through Edward's hair. Edward's eyes roll back into his head as he leans into Jasper's touch. Hot-mother-fucking-damn! I knew Jasper had his moments where he enjoyed the company of a man, but I never would have thought Edward did too! Fuck me seven ways to Sunday! I think I have to sneak back to my room and change my panties!

Just as I'm about to turn around, I'm busted. "Hey, Bells!" Jasper calls out. I slap a smile onto my shocked face and walk over to him. "You look fucking amazing, Bells!" He tells me as he pulls me into him. His hands run up and down my back, grazing my ass every other pass. As his hands make their way up my back, he finds my strapless bra. "Sorry, Bells..." he says, unclasping the hook and eyes with his fingers, "...but this has to go. We are going for innocence mixed with all kinds of sexy." As he finishes unhooking my bra, I feel him reach down the front of my dress and pull it up and out, flinging it off to the side.

Instantly, my nipples harden and strain against the dress. "Hmm, nice." Jasper whispers to me while running his thumb across my right nipple. I close my eyes as a shudder runs through me. As I open my eyes, I see Edward staring at us, his usual bright green eyes are a dark, almost black green. I look down to see his hand palming his cock. With one final squeeze and a wink towards me, he walks over and sits down in the leather chair he was in before.

"Okay, Bells. Sit how you were when I was setting the lighting." I make my way over to my spot on the floor as he walks over to his camera table. I sit, making sure my legs are draped over Edward's bare feet. I glance up at Edward who is staring down at me, his cock so obviously hard as steel under his jeans, and he is doing nothing to hide it. He is holding on to a beer bottle between his index and middle finger, swinging it in circles as it hangs off the side of the chair. "Bells, scoot yourself so your bum is almost directly on Edward's foot." I scoot up until I feel his foot. "Good, now put your arms behind your back, palms flat on the floor and lean back just a bit. Good, good. Now just lean your head back just enough to make your hair hang off your back. Good, now look at Edward. Edward, look down to Bella. She is everything you've been fighting off, but you're finally going to give in to her innocence. You want to bring her to your darkness."

I look up to Edward and feel my breath quicken as I see him staring back at me. There is nothing but pure lust in his eyes. "Bells, that's perfect. You've wanted this, but now that it's here, you're scared, but you don't want him to know it."

Is he reading my damn mind? I've wanted Edward to look at me like this since freshman year when I came over to Jasper's to find them hanging out. I hear Jasper's camera snapping as he moves around us, getting different angles. "Okay, now Edward, lean forward, elbows on your knees, have the beer bottle hanging between your hands. Keep looking at Bella."

As Edward leans forward, I keep hearing Jasper's camera going off, capturing every movement. "Reach out and touch her face with the tips of your fingers." More camera clicks sound as Edward reaches out and touches me. I gasp as his finger tip grazes my cheeks. The electrical current that surges from him to me is unreal.

Forgetting we are being photographed, I sit up into his touch. I wrap one arm around his leg, while running the other up the inside of his leg to his knee and to his inner thigh. "Bells I don't know where this is coming from, but it's fucking perfect." Jasper says, while clicking away. Edward's hand ghosts down my cheek, down my neck to the back of my head, pulling me towards him. Involuntarily my mouth opens and a moan escapes me as his fingers begin massaging my neck.

Just when I think he is actually going to kiss me, Jasper interrupts. "Okay, lean back Edward and Bells, I want you to sit in between his legs on the floor." I reluctantly pull away from Edward's hand and move myself where Jasper wants me. "Now take your arms and wrap them around his legs, rest your hands on his knees. Lean your head to the left like you'er resting your head." I do as Jasper directs me to. As I settle into Edward's legs, I feel him shifting a bit. "Edward, take your right hand and begin running your fingers through Bella's hair." Feeling Edward beginning to play with my hair, I close my eyes and relax into him, relishing in the feel of his hands and his scent encompassing me.

My clit begins to throb with want and need. To have Edward this close, to have him touching me, looking at me the way he is, it's just too damn much. I pull my right leg up and try to get some friction to make the throbbing ease. "Fucking brilliant, Bells." I hear Jasper say while clicking away.

As I bask in the praise from my sometimes lover and the feel of the lover in my dreams, I'm suddenly aware the clicking has stopped. I open my eyes to see Jasper kneeling in front of me, his camera sitting on the floor next to him. I look into his hesitant eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asks in a serious, husky voice.

"Of course." I answer. He cups my face with his hands and pulls me to his lips, giving me soft kisses. I moan into his mouth and feel his lips turn upwards as he hears me. As he pulls away, I open my eyes and see him smirking, looking up to Edward.

"I want you to straddle Edward's lap, Bells." Jasper says, standing back up while grabbing his camera.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can do this. As I exhale one last calming breath, I stand up and face Edward. I step forward and kneel on either side of his legs. Not sure of where to put my hands, I rest them on my thighs, but Edward grabs them and places them on his shoulders, close to his neck. My hands roam to find the hairs on the back of his neck and begin running my fingers through it. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

I'm still hovering over his lap, not putting my weight down on him fully. I feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder pulling down the strap of my dress. "Edward, I want you to kiss Bella's shoulder, making sure to look over it and at the camera. I want an evil glint in your eye. You know you've got her, and you're daring anyone to question that it's right."

He begins laying open-mouthed kisses on the front of my shoulder, making his way to the top. His arms snake their way around my waist, his hands running up my back, finding their place at my shoulders pulling me down onto him.

As I sink into him, I'm met with his hard cock hitting right on my clit. I instinctively thrust forward as I feel him buck upwards to my pussy. His hands slide down my back to my ass, giving it a hard give a hard squeeze, and making me throw my head back.

As I throw my head back, I feel the front of my dress dip lower from the strap being down around my shoulder. I feel the cool air hit my nipple before I feel the soft velvet of Edward's tongue flicking on it. "Fuck!" I whisper, though I'm not sure why.

"Her nipples are fucking perfection, aren't they?" I hear Jasper ask before I feel him behind me. His hand is pulling my the breast that isn't in Edward's mouth, teasing my nipple with his fingers. Edward offers up a muffled, "Mm hmm." in response, not releasing his suction on my nipple.

I lean back into Jasper as I feel him straddle Edward's legs behind me. Edward lets go of my nipple and looks me in the eyes, dark green meeting brown. "I've been fucking fighting this all night long, and I can't do it anymore," he says just seconds before his lips crash into mine, his tongue seeking entrance, which I grant him.

As he kisses me senseless, I feel Jasper rubbing and playing with my nipples and kissing my neck. As Edward pulls away to breathe, he looks Jasper in the eye. "I can still taste you on her, Jazz," he says before he leans forward and captures Jasper in a searing kiss.

It's all too much for me. I need something, so I start to really grind on Edward's cock causing him to moan into Jasper's mouth. As Jasper and Edward pull away to breathe I feel Jasper pulling me up off of Edward. "Let's get this off you, shall we?" He asks, as I am standing in front of him. He grabs the hem of the dress and pulls it over my head. "I think these need to come off too," he says, while sliding down my boy shorts from my hips. As I step out of them, I feel Jasper's fingers on my pussy. "Fucking hell, Bells! You're so fucking wet." He says, pulling his fingers from me and licking them clean.

"Don't keep her all to yourself." Edward says from behind me.

I turn to look back at him and find him sitting in the chair completely naked and let out a whimper. Jasper swiftly lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as his mouth meets mine, our tongues dancing with each other as he carries me towards Edward.

He sits me down on Edward's lap again, only this time my back is to his chest. I feel his bare cock right in front of my pussy. I look down and staring back at me is the most glorious cock with an apadravya looking up at me. It is long and thick with beads of pre-cum glistening under the lighting. I whimper again as I feel Edward's hands cup my breasts while Jasper's fingers find my pussy.

His middle finger circles and teases my very engorged clit, while Edward twists and pulls my nipples. "Do you like this, sweet girl? Do you like having two men please you?" Edward asks between kissing along my neck. I simply can't answer. The feel of Jasper and Edward have rendered me speechless.

"Tell me, sweet girl? You're not such an innocent little thing are you? You love the thought of having the two of us making your beautiful little pussy cum. Cause I have to tell you, this little innocent act you've got going on has been driving me mad for a while now. The thought of Jasper pounding into your pussy while I pound into the tight ass of yours has been a fantasy of mine for a while. In fact, Jasper and I have talked about it numerous times while we fucked each other."

Holy hell! Just as he finishes his last statement, I feel Jasper's tongue lick up my very wet slit. "Fuck me!" I yell out, bucking into his face, earning a chuckle from Edward and few fingers from Jasper.

"Oh trust me sweet girl, you will get fucked tonight!" Edward moans out as Jasper's hand finds his cock and begins pumping it. "Jasper, let me taste her."

Jasper stands up and leans into me to get closer to Edward. As he does, his hand leaves Edward's cock and is back on my pussy, using three fingers to pump into me. I turn my head as the two start to kiss. I watch the them as they kiss and bite at each other's lips. Edward's tongue comes out, licking up my juices from Jasper's chin and around his lips.

I can't help myself, I lean in and join him in cleaning up Jasper's face. Our tongues fight for Jasper, but end up teasing each other. When Edward pulls back from me he and Jasper engage in a deep kiss, not wanting to be left out, I begin to suck at their lips until they grant me entrance into their kiss. The three of us kissing as Edward's hands knead my breasts and Jasper's fingers plunge in and out of my pussy bring me to my first orgasm.

I pull back from the kiss and throw my head back to Edward's shoulder while bucking into Jasper's hands. "Aahhh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Yes!" I scream out.

"That was un-fucking-believable to watch." Edward moans out.

"She is fucking beautiful when she comes undone," Jasper adds. I watch Jasper stand and take off his pants and shirt. He pulls a few condoms from his wallet and tears one open with his teeth as he walks towards Edward and I.

I watch as Jasper kneels down in front of me, taking Edward's cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps before he slides the condom on. Edward lifts me up as Jasper holds his cock, lining it up with my entrance. As Edward lowers me, I feel the head of his cock slip into me. Fuck! It feels so damn good. His apadravya feels so good, even through the condom. Once his head is inside of me I feel him let go of me and I sink down onto his entire length. "Fucking hell!" I hiss out through clenched teeth.

"Fuck, Bells! Your pretty little pussy looks amazing stretched out over Edward's cock," Jasper says. I look down at him and find him slowly stroking his cock as he watches me adjust to Edward's girth. Edward's hands find their way to my hips and I take that as a sign and begin to move up and down slowly. "Fuck! That's enough to make me cum just watching your cock move in and out of her pussy, Edward," Jasper grunts.

I'm lost in the rise and fall of my body over Edward's lap. "So fucking good, sweet girl," Edward grunts from behind me, as he begins pinching and pulling my nipples again. I feel a bit of cold air over my clit and look down to see Jasper's face right at my pussy, blowing on my throbbing nub. Our eyes meet and he gives me his sexy smirk before his tongue starts to circle it. I watch as his tongue slides to Edward's cock as I pull up, only to meet his tongue on my clit when I push down. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, Jazz! That...uh...fucking amazing!"

The sight of Jasper licking both Edward and I is too damn much, and I start to feel the signs of my orgasm in the pit of my stomach. I start to speed up. "That's it, sweet girl! Fuck my cock! Take what you need!" Edward grunts out to me, moving his hands to my hips to help my movements. "Fuck, Jazz. Suck her clit, help her cum!"

Instantly Jasper begins sucking my clit and I snap, my hips slamming up and down, hitting my g-spot with each down stroke. Jasper reaches up and pinches my nipple, triggering my orgasm! "Fuuuuccckkkkk! Yes! Suck my clit! Don't...fucking...stop!" I cry out.

"Hot damn, sweet girl! You are fucking beautiful when you'rer lost in your orgasm," Edward coos in my ear as I still on his lap. Jasper leans into us, reaching over me to kiss Edward, then pulling back to kiss me.

I'm completely blissed-out and I lean my head back on Edward's shoulder, catching my breath. I don't realize I'm being lifted again until I am being sat down on Jasper's lap. I look down to see he has a condom on his cock and is stroking himself as he watches me come closer. He holds his cock at the base as I sink down onto him.

As Edward lets go of me, I throw my arms around Jasper and get lost in him. He is familiar, he is safety, he is home. "Fuck, Bells. You're amazing!" He whispers in my ear as he thrusts up into me, setting a pounding rhythm of thrusting up to meet me as I push down on him. "I love being inside of you."

"God yes, Jazz. I love how you fuck me...love me!" I gasp out, looking him in the eyes. Our fucking slows down a bit as he grasps my face with his hands. "I...fuck," he moans out as I begin grinding circles on his cock. "No other woman compares." We stare into each other's eyes eyes, knowing what our arrangement usually is, but feeling like it is becoming so much more.

I feel Edward behind me, running his fingers up and down between my cheeks, stopping at my rose bud to circle it with his finger. I hear the click of a bottle top and then feel the loss of his finger. As I look behind me, his lips find mine as his lubed finger finds my rose bud again, rimming it, teasing it before he slides it in. "Ahhh!" I moan into his mouth, bucking a little harder into Jasper.

"I love watching the two of you kiss," Jasper says, running his hands between my breasts.

Edward pulls back from the kiss and looks at Jasper. "I pulled the chaise in from the other room. I think it will be easier on there," he says as he stands, and pulls his hand from me, making me whimper at the loss.

Jasper nods and he stands he adjusts me, hitting my g-spot and I moan out in pleasure. He walks over to the chaise and straddles it, sitting down while still inside of me. I feel Edward behind me, his lubed up fingers finding my ass again, getting me stretched and ready for him. He pulls his fingers away, and gently pushes me forward a bit Jasper stops moving, and I feel Edward line up with my rose bud and start to slowly push in.

I gasp at the feel of his pierced head pushing into me. "So fucking tight!" He hisses out, twining his fingers with Jasper's, which are resting on my hips.

"Oh, God! So full!" I moan out, leaning my head onto Jasper's shoulder.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper asks, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, please, just...I need more." I say, reaching back and grabbing onto Edward's forearm.

Edward pushes into me some more, going slowly, letting me adjust to him and Jasper both inside of me. Once he is fully sheathed by me, he and Jasper give a nod to each other and as one pushes in, the other pulls out. I just sit there and let them work me over. Edward playing with one breast, while Jasper sucks on the other.

"Fuck Jazz, I can feel your cock through her walls." Edward pants out. I can feel him trying not to lose control and fuck me. "Her tightness...and the feeling of you inside her pussy, it's fucking heaven."

Jasper lets go of my nipple and leans up as Edward leans in a bit more. They meet at my shoulder and begin a soft, sensual kiss. I moan at the sight. "Watching the two of you kiss is so damn sexy." I say, leaning over and kissing the side of their mouths. "Oh, God! Please...faster!" I gasp out, loving their slow, sexy pace, but needing to just be fucked by these two beautiful men.

Suddenly it is like they are both racing to the finish as they pound into me. "Fuck yes!" Jasper yells out, thrusting upwards.

"God damn! Fucking take it all, Bells!" Edward yells out.

I feel them both push into me at the same time and the overwhelming sense of fullness pushes me over the edge and I clamp down on Jasper and Edward. I am blinded by my orgasm as I see flashes of light and I scream out as Edward's cries out that he is cumming followed by Jasper crying out as he cums.

I collapse onto Jasper's chest as I feel Edward sag onto my back. Feeling exhaustion take over, I curl up into Jasper and let the darkness of sleep take over.

I am jolted awake as I feel Jasper running a wet hand towel over my pussy and ass. "Shh darlin', I'm just cleaning you up," he tells me. I look around and see that we are in Jasper's bedroom. Just then the bed dips and I feel Edward pull me to his chest.

"You were everything I imagined you to be," he whispers in my ear. "Thank you for trusting us, sweet girl."

I feel the other side of the bed dip as Jasper curls up to my front, laying his arm across my body and Edward's, holding us to him. He kisses my forehead as I nestle into his neck. "What about your shoot, Jazz?"

"Let them use stock images, I'm too happy and content to care right now," he says, as he snuggles into Edward and I.

"I still want to see you in fairy wings," Edward chuckles into my hair.

"Maybe if I get a repeat performance of earlier, I'll put them on and let Jasper take some pictures," I say, smiling.

"I'm holding you to that, darlin'."

I shudder at the thought, but let sleep take over as I lay nestled between my two tatted men that own my heart.


End file.
